¿Puedo ayudarte?
by Taisei Ayasaki
Summary: Souma esta pasando la noche en vela, ideando una nueva receta. Cuando cierta amiga suya, quiere ayudarle en eso. En agradecimiento por lo que el hizo por ella. [Drabble]


Hola lectores, aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, o en este caso drabble. En esta ocasión, no es de pokémon, si no, de uno de mis animes favoritos de toda la vida. Shokugeki no Souma. Algo que quiero hacer este año, es escribir fics de otros animes que me gusten. Así que ya tengo lo que quería, de este anime, con una de mis parejas y chicas favoritas de este. Es decir, Souma y Megumi. Como es costumbre, aclaraciones al final de todo, sin mas que decir, empecemos.

Disclaimer: Shokugeki no Souma no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de Yūto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki

Es de noche, en una academia llamada totsuki. Donde entran los estudiantes, con el objetivo de convertirse en cocineros de elite. Nos ubicamos a hora en uno de los dormitorios de la academia; conocido como "estrella polar". Y en los interiores de la misma, en la cocina del edificio. Donde esta un chico pelirrojo, sentado en una silla, frente a una mesa, con algunos ingredientes encima del mueble. Aparentemente, estaba pensando en algo.

—Veamos… ahora que receta nueva puedo crear —dijo el chico. Quien buscaba hacer una nueva receta, de su propia creación. De un momento a otro, las luces de la cocina se enciende, cabe aclarar que había poca iluminación. Donde aparece una linda chica, de cabello azul y ojos amarillos. Quien parecía, acaba de despertar y antes estaba durmiendo.

—Souma–kun, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? —la chica pregunto al pelirrojo.

—Oh, hola Tadokoro. Solo estaba intentando planear una nueva receta —contesto Souma a su compañera de dormitorio.

Para Megumi Tadokoro. Souma Yukihira, significaba algo especial para ella. En el lado de tener una muy buena amistad con el. Que gracias a el, Megumi ha llegado muy lejos en el ámbito de cocinar, superando varios obstáculos en su camino. En pocas palabras, Souma era una persona, a quien le debe mucho por haberla ayudado, y le tiene cierto aprecio especial.

—Souma–kun, ¿Puedo ayudarte con tu receta? —pregunto Megumi, expresando un poco de su característica timidez —Tu me has ayudado mucho desde que entre aquí. Ahora quiero devolverte el favor.

—Claro, ¿por que no? —Souma acepto esa propuesta, con amabilidad. Alegrando a la de cabello azul. Luego de unos minutos. Megumi estaba sentada frente a Souma. Intercambiando ideas para la receta que quería hacer el cocinero pelirrojo, hasta que por fin, pudo tener en claro, lo que quería hacer. Se levanto de la mesa, tomo unos ingredientes, y fue a una área para poder ponerse en acción.

—Tadokoro —Souma llamo a Megumi, para después voltear a verlo —Gracias por tu ayuda. Te lo agradezco mucho.

Souma agradeció a Megumi, con una sonrisa y un tono de amabilidad. Cosa a la que la de pelo azul, reacciono con algo de sorpresa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero por otra parte, estaba feliz por haber ayudado a un amigo, un gran amigo suyo.

—No hay de que, Souma–kun —Megumi devolvió esa sonrisa, y devolvió el agradecimiento, por haber podido ayudarle a Souma.

Fin.

Y eso es todo por este drabble. Si se preguntan, ¿Por que no hago un one shot, o un fic mas largo? Es por una razón. Es complicado para mi. Ya que no tengo en mente una historia concreta, sin desviarme demasiado del concepto de la serie, es decir, la cocina. O sea, tendría que explicar como cocinan, como lo hacen, que ingredientes, como reaccionan los que probarían los platillos, inventar yo mismo algún nuevo platillo. En pocas palabras, no sabría explicar bien todo eso, no sabría como armar una buena historia con todo esto. Ademas, tengo que escribir los proyectos de pokémon, tengo mas que están por venir, y no quiero saturarme de tantos fics. Y claro que quiero escribir fics de otros animes, como este, o Hayate no gotoku, Ao no exorcist, Sword art online, entre otros. Pero no tengo ideas claras para una historia mas larga, y respetar algún que otro elemento de estas series. ¿Pero escribir mas de esto?, seguro, cuando se presente la mejor oportunidad.

Y si, una de mis parejas favoritas, es esta. Y lo siento por los fans de Erina, pero para mi, de todas las chicas de la serie. Es la que menos me gusta de todas, y si, cuando inicie a ver el anime. Al principio si la llegue hasta odiar. Hasta que leí el manga hasta cierto capitulo, y odie a otra persona relacionada a ella, no voy a decir spoilers, pero véase el capitulo 136 del manga. Pero aun así, aunque ya se fue ese antiguo odio, no es un personaje que le tenga mucho aprecio, simplemente, no me late como pareja para Souma, y respeto a quienes les guste, pero a mi, no. Ademas, siento que hay mas chicas que merecen mas amor por parte del fandom, no solamente Erina. Como a mi me gustan Megumi, Alice y Hisako. Hay mas chicas las cuales se puede sacar provecho en algún escrito, y llegue a ser muy interesante. De hecho, con estas tres chicas, y con alguna que otra mas, me gustaría escribir, solo que ahora, no tengo una idea concreta de como hacer una historia mas larga y que funcione. de momento, escribiré ya sea one shots o drabbles, cuando pueda hacerlo, y cuando llegue el momento de una historia mas larga, será cuando la oportunidad se presente. Así que, con eso seria todo, dejen sus favoritos y/o reviews. Y si alguien puede darme como una "Guía" de como escribir con este anime. Puede decírmelo por MP, eso lo agradecería mucho. Me despido y leemos hasta otra.


End file.
